souvenirs effacés
by Smyle
Summary: Le célèbre groupe de Fairy Tail sont aller faire une mission qui ne c'est pas déroulé comme prévu, au plus grand déplaisir de Grey. Natsu X Grey ( lemon )
1. Chapter 1

**mémoire oubliée**

Contexte : Toute la guilde sait que natsu et grey sont ensemble.

Natsu, grey, erza, lucy et happy sont partie pour une mission.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima.

 **Prologue :**

Leurs mission était simple, trouver et dissoudre une guilde clandestine avant qu'elle ne deviennent trop importante.

Lorsque le groupe entra dans le lieu que l'employeur leurs avait situer.

Il n'y avait personne.

Natsu qui commença à s'impatienter s'écria :

« - Il y quelqu'un ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Bizarre, pourtant je suis sur que c'est le bon bâtiment »

Erza commença à sortir la carte pour vérifier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pendant se temps Natsu et Happy, qui avait du mal à tenir en place, partirent voir dans les autres pièces en criant qu'il devait bien avoir quelqu'un.

Lucy avaient l'habitude de voir le dragon s'impatienter rapidement, alors elle décida de rester à attendre les indications de la chevalière.

Mais Grey, ne le voyant pas revenir, commençait à s'inquiéter pour son petit ami.

Toutefois, il savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul en cas d'ennui, donc il débuta une conversation sans grande importance avec la constellationniste.

Un cri déformer par la douleur retenti.

Sans se poser de question, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où il provenait.

Un spectacle inattendue et horrible s'offrait à eux.

Natsu allonger à même le sol était dégoulinant de sang.

À coter le chat bleu pleurer toute les larmes de sont corps en se tenant les pattes devant les yeux pour cacher cette scène effroyable.

Dès que Grey aperçu son âme sœur dans un bain de sang, il se figea.

Il ne pouvait croire se qu'il voyait.

Une ombre cachait dans un coin de la pièce tentait de s'éloigner de ce carnage.

Erza qui avait vu le mage responsable s'enfuir, ne pu s'empêcher de rentrer dans une redoutable colère.

Elle partie venger son ami tomber au combat.

Lucy tenta de faire réagir Natsu, mais en vain.

Grey toucha la peau entaillée, se qui fit réagir son amant.

Le mage de glace regarda ces yeux s'ouvrirent et ne vit pas cette lueur malicieuse qu'il aimait tant.

Le dragon regarda autour de lui dans un mouvement faible.

Cela lui coûta ses dernières forces.

Mais avant de s'évanouir, dans un dernier murmure il dit :

« Qui êtes vous ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre:1**

notes de l'auteur: merci à lecteur ( c'est ton pseudo ? ) pour m'avoir prévenu du plagiat donc j'ai changer le titre de la fanfiction et je m'excuse pour l'auteur qui l'avait trouvé en premier. Bonne lecture.

reviews:

Invité: merci =) sinon je pensé mettre grey en seme, pour moi c'est plus logique pour la suite de l'histoire.

caliste: XD

shanimaelle: j'ai pris en compte tes conseils, sinon pour le prologue c'est normal que se n'est pas très développer. Normalement c'est mieux après. Merci pour tes encouragements. :)

* * *

Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Qui suis-je ? Je ne sais plus. Tant de questions qui se bouscule, mais aucune réponse. Je me sens pourtant si bien. Il y a une odeur agréable, familiè me semble-t-elle familière ? Je ne sais pas. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Pourtant il faut que je me réveille. Pourquoi ? Pour lui. Pour qui ? Pas de réponse. Il faut que je me réveille. Il le faut.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de leurs mission, Grey ne quitta pas le lit de sont coéquipier.

Il se remémora les paroles du mage qui avait tout révéler sous le terrifiant interrogatoire d'Erza.

 _«_ _-J'utilise la magie d'oublie. Un jour, mes amis et moi avons entendu parler d'une guilde officiel qui nous rechercher, mes camarades m'ont ordonner de rester et de vous faire oublié la raison de votre venue._

 _Toutefois, votre ami à une forte résistance. Donc j'ai été obliger de lui faire oublié sa vie entière. Il est possible de lui faire retrouvé sa mémoire,mais cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.»_

Ces mots avait été douloureux à entendre. Dans qu'elle état allait-il retrouver son amant ? C'était une de ces nombreuses questions sans réponse. Peut importe, il aller l'aider. Pendant sa réflexion, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le maître entra dans l'infirmerie. Les yeux sur le corps amorphe de Natsu, le petit homme se jura de retrouver cette guilde clandestine et de la détruire. Sans un mot, il se retourna et parti voir Erza et Mirajane pour leurs confier cette dangereuse mission. Lucy entra à son tour. Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à Grey et lui donna de la nourriture. Ayant peu d'appétit il allait refuser, mais elle lui avait déjà déposer l'assiette dans les mains de façon absente. Elle s'assit à coter de lui et regarda avec des yeux remplie d'espoir Natsu. Au même moment elle chuchota :

«-Happy est toujours inconsolable. Carla et Wendy tente de le réconforter...

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle reprit avec un sourire mélancolique :

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu fais peur.»

Cette réplique mit un rictus sur le visage terne de Grey. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Lucy remarqua qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus. Alors, elle regarda une dernière fois ses équipiers. Puis, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et alla rejoindre Happy qui avait grand besoin de consolation.

De nouveau seul, le mage de glace perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que les yeux du dragon s'ouvraient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre: 2**

 **reviews :**

caliste: merci =)

saiken-chan: je suis désoler pour les fautes :( je fais de mon mieux...

bonne lecture (^3^)

* * *

Blanc. Il y a beaucoup de blanc. Le plafond, les draps, la porte et même le type à coter de moi est blanc... il fait un peu peur avec ces cernes noir et son visage d'un blanc criard. Il a l'air absent. Il ressemble à un gothique mais sans les habits... Je crois qu'il n'a même pas d'habits. Drôle de personnage. Tiens, de la nourriture. Je pense pas que sa gênera se type si je mange ce repas qui a l'air très appétissant, vu qu'il ne bouge pas depuis quelques minutes... Serait-il mort ?... Passons, pour l'instant, la priorité est à mon ventre.

* * *

Lorsque Natsu prit l'assiette, Grey sortie de sa torpeur. Alors, les deux amants ne bougea plus. Le dragon affamé pensait qu'il été en faute, puisque personne ne lui avait directement dit que le plat été pour lui. Et Grey n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réveiller. Natsu. Réveiller. Réveiller ? Natsu est réveiller ! Cette Lituanie se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Puis, sans même réfléchir, il se leva et prit dans ses bras Natsu. Il senti une résistance, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Soudainement une voie s'éleva :

« -C'est pas que je n'aime pas les câlins... mais comme je ne te connais pas... »

À ces mots Grey se sépara vivement de lui. Perturber par ce changement soudain, Natsu se senti mal à l'aise. Voulant réparer sont erreur Grey s'écria :

« -Désoler, c'est à cause de l'émotion... Sinon, tu te sens bien ?

-Pas grave. Je vais bien, mais j'ai très faim.

Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas trop changer, Grey lui donna le casse-croûte poser sur la table de chevet.

-Merci ! Sa a l'air trop bon !

Sur ces mots, Natsu s'empiffra du contenu de l'assiette.

-Tu est sûr que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Natsu réfléchi à la question de Grey, puis il sembla avoir trouver la bonne réponse. Du coup, Grey commença à retrouver espoir. Peut être n'a-t-il pas tout oublié ?

-Tu est un ami gothique.

Grey ne sut comment réagir. Pourquoi gothique ? Au moins il sait que je suis un allié... Je crois que j'ai un grand besoin d'air.

-Je reviens. Je vais dire aux autres que tu est... »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Lucy qui avait entendu parler derrière le porte, entra.


End file.
